creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Touchstone
In Creativerse, each player start in every gameworld with their personal Touchstone in their quickbar (and the Crumpled Note in their inventory/bag). You can only have one Touchstone on each gameworld. Touchstones cannot be crafted, however since you can reclaim your personal touchstone from anywhere, it cannot get "lost". Placing your Touchstone Wherever you will place this Touchstone, your player-character can teleport to from anywhere else on this gameworld without the need to place an actual Teleporter - plus your character will also automatically respawn at your Touchstone after a defeat. As long as you won't place your Touchstone, your player-character will always respawn (after being defeated) at the spot where you have entered this Creativerse-world for the first time. So usually most players will place their Touchstones in their base or storage-room. However you cannot place Touchstones on gameworlds or claims of other players where your permission rank is too low (visitor). To check your permission rank, type "/permissions" into the chat (and type "Enter"). To gain a higher rank, ask the owner (or admins) of the gameworld/claim to promote you. After placing your touchstone, it will always be indicated on your compass-bar (at the top of your screen) with a white square symbol resembling the touchstone, no matter how far away you might be from your touchstone on this gameworld. If your Touchstone is placed in or close to your base, this compass symbol can also help leading you back to your base; as can the Map (to be opened by typing "m" as the default key). Teleporting to your Touchstone After you have placed your Touchstone, you'll be able to teleport there within 5 seconds by typing "T" (as the default key) anywhere on this Creativerse-world, except while moving or in imminent danger, like during a fight or when receiving damage over time, or while flying a glider. In rare cases player characters have somehow managed to place their Touchstone at a location where they would immediately / quickly die again when respawning there. Or griefers might have surrounded the Touchstone with something deadly, causing the same effect. In this case, or if your touchstone has been bricked in, try writing "/stuck" into the chat to get dislocated a few steps. Other than that, ask other players for help, mainly the world owner and/or admins/mods. Attention: if you are not welcome on this gameworld and the world owner and/or mods were the ones walling your Touchstone in or the like (instead of removing it which would be the better and more decent solution), asking the developers to solve this problem will very likely be in vain. Regaining your Touchstone Since R29 in February 2016 you will not keep a touchstone-icon in your inventory any longer at all times, instead you can place your Touchstone from the quickbar with a right-click on the ground and then you can pull it up again to place it somewhere else. Additionally to that you can type "T" (default key) not only to teleport, but also to alternatively "reclaim" your Touchstone from any distance at any time as well, after which it will be returned to your inventory/bag or any free quickslot. If your Touchstone has been removed by a world owner or world mod, you can reclaim it this way too. Prohibiting players from teleporting to your Touchstone Other players can spawn and respawn at your Touchstone as well by default right after you place it - except if you deactivate this option at the Touchstone. To do so, interact with your Touchstone after placing it in the world with default key "f" or right-glick, and then click the according button to either accept other players' respawn at this spot or not. Other players visiting your gameworld will either spawn at a random spot on this world (since R29) or at specific coordinates that if you can now set by typing "//setspawn" into the chat, followed by coordinates (type "//" to find out about the exact coordinates of the block that your player character is standing on). Protecting your base Build a well closed home without any "holes" in walls, ceilings or floor that players can walk or fall through into your base. Make sure to claim the area! Check if everyone is set to "visitor by default" there, so that players cannot dig through the wall. Only grant "builder" rights or higher permission rankings to trustworthy friends. Then place your Touchstone into a room in your base that has a locked door with a Number Pad, so only players that you share the correct number code with can exit it. Or place your Touchstone in front of your locked entrance door as an alternative so that visitors won't be caged in, but still won't be able to enter your home without your permission. You will need a Wiring Tool for this. Place any kind of door into the doorway, point the Wiring Tool at it, type "n" (as the default key) to bring up the interaction window and deactivate the button next to "can interact". Place a Number Comparison Gate somewhere nearby and connect it to the door. Then place a Number Pad next to your door and connect this Number Pad with the Number Comparison Gate. Use your Wiring Tool on the Number Comparison Gate and type "n". Select "=", also select "value" (instead of "event") and type a number code into the "input 2" array for your Number Comparison Gate that is not too easy to guess. Use your Wiring Tool on the Number Pad to choose an auto reset time (in seconds) so that the door will close itself behind anyone who enters. You can use any simple activation device like a Pressure Plate (also has an auto reset), Switch, Industrial Lever or the like to open the door from the inside - because as soon as it is locked ("cannot interact") even you yourself will not be permitted to open it by simply interacting with it. Removing touchstones of other players Owners of gameworlds and world mods can now remove touchstones of other players. However, the same does not hold true for claim owners who have player claims on another player's gameworlds. Claim owners who are not owners of the current gameworld cannot remove touchstones of other players from their own claims, but will have to ask the owners or mods of the gameworld to do this in their stead. Touchstones that have been removed by world owners/mods will return to their players as soon as they reclaim them (open teleport menu, default key is "t" and click "reclaim"). Category:Machines